<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tui and La by angelkoushi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021791">Tui and La</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkoushi/pseuds/angelkoushi'>angelkoushi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ Fairytale AUs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Avatar &amp; Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fate &amp; Destiny, M/M, Soulmates, Spirits, but it ends well, i can't even call this romance honestly, lots of metaphors i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkoushi/pseuds/angelkoushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That was Kei’s first impression of the ocean spirit.</p><p>He floated out in the middle of the sea, toes lightly slicing through the jeweled water, arms raised in graceful arches above his head. As he danced, the ocean around him swirled and tumbled, crested and fell. It was a quiet, calming dance, one that mimicked the steady slowing of breath as one falls into sleep. The waves made soft music with no set rhythm, and foam splashed into the beach, tickling Kei’s toes.</p><p>In the light of his silver moon, the ocean spirit seemed to glow. Like a beacon out in the darkness, an invitation from danger into safety, his presence pulsed along with the sea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ Fairytale AUs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tui and La</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many eons past, when the world was new and history was a mere dot on an otherwise empty parchment, when the notion of avatars was but a dream and the nations were but travelling lion turtles – in this young world, spirits lived and ruled.</p><p>There were the spirits of men, spirits of animals, spirits of vegetation. But there were also the spirits of the universe, of the sun, the moon, and the stars. There were spirits of the wind and the waters, spirits of the wild and the deserts. They all lived in harmony, circled around each other, worked together. Communed, mated, and loved as men would.</p><p>Among these spirits was one who ruled the oceans.</p><p>He walked along the constantly shifting waves of deep emerald, turquoise, and amethyst as man walked on earth. He ruled the vast and turbulent mystery beneath the glass-like surface, and was one of the most powerful of spirits known to mankind. With a flick of his wrist he could topple islands, drown the heavens, douse volcanoes.</p><p>Men would come to worship him and call him other names. But to his fellow spirits and himself, he was simply Tadashi.</p><p>Contrary to his unpredictable element, Tadashi was usually a peaceful spirit, if not mischievous on occasion. When he took the form of a man, he had deep, seaweed-green hair and a persistent strand on the crown on his head that never went down. He had a complexion the shade of sand, and a scattering of freckles across his nose like the galaxy above his domain.</p><p>As for his eyes, no one could ever tell just what color they were; as the ocean takes on different hues every day, so do his eyes. If there was one thing that was sure, it was that his eyes have the ability to draw one in and drown them with their depth and pull. And many would come to realize that, to their frustration, Tadashi remains blissfully unaware of his effect on both man and spirit.</p><p>He liked to sit on the beach and listen to the cries of the gulls and the song of the ocean. He found joy in tracing the stars and watching the sun rise and fall from his horizon. He felt the warmth of it whenever it touched his waters, and was good friends with its spirit.</p><p>“How goes it, Tadashi?”</p><p>The spirit of the sun, Shoyo, took the form of a man with a shock of hair as bright as dawn’s first light, matched with warm eyes reminiscent of a summer’s day. They were a good pair of friends; between the two of them they gave mankind bliss and joy during the solstice, on hottest days of the year.</p><p>Shoyo took Tadashi’s side on the beach. Even without touching him, Tadashi could feel warmth radiating from the sun spirit’s skin.</p><p>“The usual. I’ve been in a good mood lately.”</p><p>The sun spirit chuckled. “It shows.” There has not been a summer storm or a freak accident out at sea for the longest time.</p><p>Shoyo stretched out beside his friend, and they stayed in companionable silence as the day passed by. When it was time for Shoyo to send the sun to sleep, he bid Tadashi goodbye and exploded in a burst of sunlight.</p><p>Tadashi on the other hand got up and, brushing the sand from his legs, walked into the surf and out into the middle of the ocean. He watched the sun set further into the horizon, marveled at the color that stained both sky and sea in rich shades of gold, red, pink, and orange. He waved goodbye to Shoyo as the sun fully disappeared, and the world succumbed to the pull of night.</p><p>And then, Tadashi began to dance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was Kei’s first impression of the ocean spirit.</p><p>He floated out in the middle of the sea, toes lightly slicing through the jeweled water, arms raised in graceful arches above his head. As he danced, the ocean around him swirled and tumbled, crested and fell. It was a quiet, calming dance, one that mimicked the steady slowing of breath as one falls into sleep. The waves made soft music with no set rhythm, and foam splashed into the beach, tickling Kei’s toes.</p><p>In the light of his silver moon, the ocean spirit seemed to glow. Like a beacon out in the darkness, an invitation from danger into safety, his presence pulsed along with the sea.</p><p>Of course, Kei knew of the ocean spirit. How many nights had he watched the sea green-haired beauty on the beach, tickling the stars into shapes that spanned the galaxy?</p><p>Despite that, Kei had never shown his human form to him, or anyone else. He was known to both man and spirit to be as mysterious as the depths of the ocean. Just as the moon waxed and waned, Kei kept to himself in the shadows, preferring to watch the world from a distance.</p><p>However, something about the ocean spirit pulled him in. Kei used to blame his eyes. They were as deep as rumors said, beguiling and everchanging. Watching him now, Kei had to admit that the ocean spirit was beautiful all around. Strictly speaking, each of his features by themselves were plain; however, taken together, they formed a striking picture.</p><p>And then there was his dance.</p><p>There might have been music for how well he moved – maybe a soft tune from a flute or the gentle twang of strings. His limbs were alive with energy, from the crown of his head to the tips of each of his fingers and toes. Enraptured by his dance, Kei let himself walk out further into the beach and into open air, eyes locked on the beacon out in the sea.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was how Tadashi first witnessed the human form of the elusive moon spirit: mouth slightly agape, pale hair fluttering in the ocean breeze, face tinged red. Tall and silver and beautiful as sin.</p><p>Tadashi managed to finish his evening dance before walking back into the beach. By then Kei knew for sure that the ocean spirit had seen him. But it went against his will to walk away, to hide and not let him any closer. Finally, Tadashi came in with the tide, and stood with Kei for the first time. Tadashi cocked a brow, tilted his head.</p><p>“Oho? Is this who I think it is?” But of course, he knew.</p><p>Kei cleared his throat, but for some reason couldn’t find a word to say. Instead, he averted his gaze. It only made Tadashi chortle.</p><p>“You’re really as shy as they say.”</p><p>“Who says?”</p><p>“Who else but everyone who hasn’t seen you!”</p><p>The moon spirit huffed. “That’s everybody.”</p><p><em>Indeed.</em> “And to what do I owe the pleasure of your appearance, oh great spirit of the moon who has not shown his face to any living thing?”</p><p>Now Kei knew he was being teased. He frowned, and Tadashi felt a chill down his spine. The cold of it sliced down his back like the dark side of the moon. “I happened to be passing. Excuse me then.”</p><p>Before Tadashi could stop him, Kei exploded in a shower of moonbeams. At his feet, right where Kei had been standing, were numerous pearls. He looked up and saw that the moon, although full, was covered by a thick layer of cloud.</p><p>Tadashi’s lips curled into a smile.</p><p>“You don’t have to be shy of watching me dance, you know. I’d more likely show you more if you don’t deny you enjoy it.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kei had been all the more careful of coming into the world of man since that incident. No matter how he yearned to watch the ocean spirit’s dance from the beach, he stayed away. He will not be made a fool of.</p><p>However, as years turned into decades, and then stretched into centuries, the people began to travel from their lion turtle towns in search for new places to live. Soon there came a call for the spirits to commune more closely with man.</p><p>Firebender tribes settled in the volcanic islands and began to call Shoyo as their First Lord of Fire. He taught them how to harness the power of the sun and the heat of the earth to bring life into their world. He had given them their very first fire, and it burns to this day in a temple built in his honor.</p><p>Earthbenders spread out in the plains, valleys, and even deserts; each tribe sought out various spirits of the earth and nature to guide and teach them. While many remained on solid ground and learned to build their towns and cities from the earth spirit called Daichi, sandbenders adopted a nomadic life, guided by Yuuji, the unpredictable spirit of the desert.</p><p>Airbenders gathered to the high mountains, where the winds blew strongest, building their temples in each of the compass points. There they learned the philosophy of both freedom and tradition from the air spirit, a flight-risk troublemaker called Koutarou.</p><p>Meanwhile, a tribe of waterbenders found the north pole as the perfect place to build their civilization for its endless source of bendable water. They entreated Kei to give them his strength and protection as he and the stars guided their course.</p><p>To them, he soon became known as Tsukishima, the Moon Lord.</p><p>Unfortunately, even as they learned to build their culture while studying the moon, they found themselves faced with a challenge. For all the ice and snow around them, waterbending proved more difficult than expected. They had the power of the moon spirit, they felt a pulse for water – and yet to control it at will, to make it go the way they wished, was not something they could yet grasp.</p><p>They called on Kei for answers, but received no wisdom from the moon spirit. Unbeknownst to them, Kei already knew what they needed; whether he wanted to act upon what he knew to help them remains to be said. As it were, he hid from them for a while, on what they came to call the season of new moon.</p><p>But he knew something had to be done. Without their bending, the tribe wouldn’t survive in the harsh tundra of the north pole. So, begrudgingly, as his moon shifted into its waxing crescent, Kei sought out the ocean spirit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi knew he would come eventually – he just didn’t expect it would take him centuries. The man certainly took his time.</p><p>And because he knew Kei was the prideful sort, if their last interaction was anything to go by, he held his tongue and pretended to be surprised when the moon spirit finally appeared on the beach he favored.</p><p>“Well, if this isn’t a pleasant surprise.”</p><p>“Save it. You knew I was coming.”</p><p>Indeed, Tadashi knew, and decided against a laugh. He had known ever since he felt the waterbenders take their boats and sail across the vast ocean to get to the north pole. Why, he was the one who sped them on and along their way safely, and kept the seas calm.</p><p>He had known whenever they tried to bend his element, like the pull of the surf before crashing onto the beach. And he had felt their frustration, their impatience in not being able to get it right. They battled with it, and all in vain, as water cannot be held or tamed.</p><p>Rather, it must be allowed to run its course, only to be redirected with gentle instruction.</p><p>Oh yes, Tadashi knew: it was not enough to learn from the push and pull of the moon. After all, what was the element they bent but water? And was water not his?</p><p>“Are you going to ask me nicely?”</p><p>Kei scoffed. “Only because my people require it.”</p><p>“That’s not even close to nice.” Tadashi sighed and extended a hand. “Can we start on neutral ground? My name is Tadashi.”</p><p>The moon spirit right then realized that he hadn’t know the ocean spirit’s name. He pursed his lips, but clutched Tadashi’s forearm in a firm grip – a neutral, friendly greeting among comrades.</p><p>“Kei.”</p><p>“Kei.” Tadashi rolled the name around his mouth, tasted it. Cold, yes, but with a hidden sweetness beneath layers of ice. “That’s a nice name.”</p><p>“It’s just a name.”</p><p>Tadashi clucked his tongue. “You of all people should know names are powerful. Now,” he said as he stepped into the water, “shall we go and help your people?”</p><p>As an answer, Kei disappeared again in his moonbeams and pearls, and Tadashi knew he had gone back to the north at once. He rolled his eyes and instead began to run across the water. It took him a hundred strides to arrive to the edge of the world.</p><p>It was a brilliant place: blindingly white in the morning sun and cold as the ocean floor, as far as the eye could see. Even the sky up there was different: it burned sharp and blue and open. Atop a glacier stood Kei, looking down at him with arms crossed. Tadashi saluted him.</p><p>“Unlike you, some of us have to work to get from one place to another.”</p><p>Kei was saved from having to make another retort he would regret when the waterbender tribe caught sight of Tadashi. They bowed to him, called him Lord of the Ocean, showered him with praise. From his vantage point, Kei could see that Tadashi was not used to the attention. He waved them off, shook the hands of whoever asked, answered all their questions with enthusiasm. Smiling, laughing, chatting amiably.</p><p>A part of Kei’s heart thawed. As the ocean took everything in its stride, so did Tadashi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For the next few days, Kei kept his distance and instead watched as Tadashi tried to teach the people how to bend his element. It was coming along, much better than they were before they had Tadashi’s guidance. Kei could only tell them so much; as it were, the moon and the ocean remained as separate entities.</p><p>However, something still seemed amiss. They can control the water, for sure, but Kei could tell that the spirit of it did not flow in them. They had the energy, they had the patterns, but there was no heart in their movements. It was erratic and rough, lacking the gentle flow of the element.</p><p>Tadashi finally came to him one night, during the eve of the first quarter.</p><p>“They need us both.”</p><p>“You’re doing just fine.”</p><p>“That’s a lie and you know it.” Tadashi heaved a sigh. “Dance with me, Kei.”</p><p>Kei barked a laugh; the suggestion sounded so <em>silly</em>. But one look at Tadashi’s face told him he was far from joking.</p><p>“I can’t dance.”</p><p>“I’ll show you.”</p><p>“And just why is this necessary?”</p><p>Tadashi sighed. “You know of balance, of the push and pull of all the elements, and of the world. As fire contrasts water, air contrasts earth. But within each element, there still exists a balance, a push and pull of two things that make it all work. Fire can be both destruction and life. The same for earth and for air. And of course, for water.”</p><p>Kei knew that. As a spirit, he existed within the laws of balance. And he knew exactly what Tadashi was saying: the ocean on its own is often wild and untamed. It needed something to reel it in, soften it, that draws the line between danger and safety.</p><p>He huffed, but he got up from where he sat and stood to face Tadashi.</p><p>Tadashi didn’t know if Kei meant for his human form to tower taller than him. It gave the moon spirit an imposing aura, only doubled by the way his face remained stoic and plain. But Tadashi will be damned if he called that face anything but beautiful.</p><p>The ocean spirit touched Kei’s hand. The touch was different now from the one they exchanged as greeting. This time, it was a coaxing, an invitation. And Kei reluctantly took it.</p><p>Tadashi led them both in a slow dance first, to get Kei in the flow. His hands ghosted over Kei’s body: the small of his back, the curve of his shoulder, the bend in his elbow. Their skins remained a breath apart, so as not to shock them both. Slowly, surely, Tadashi chipped away at the stiff exterior of the moon spirit, until he finally took Kei’s hands in his.</p><p>It was those eyes again. There was nowhere else to look but Tadashi’s eyes. Kei let himself be led, learning the flow of the dance in small beats, piece by piece as the ocean spirit gave them. He felt himself loosening, unwinding. And, although admitted with utmost reluctance, he found himself enjoying.</p><p>The dance for that first evening was short; Tadashi only meant to get Kei used to moving at all. But when he finally stopped his ministrations, it took them a long while to break away from each other’s gaze.</p><p>“How was it?” Tadashi’s voice came out in a whisper, his breath warm on Kei’s chin.</p><p>Kei gulped. “Good. I mean, it seemed easy. You made it easy.”</p><p>“That’s how you learn.” Tadashi took a sharp inhale and stepped away. “We’ll keep working on this, then. And see if we don’t have ourselves powerful waterbenders by the next full moon.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The dance of the moon and the ocean continued like so.</p><p>Every evening, when the tribe has gone to sleep, Tadashi led Kei out under the starlight and danced with him. Every evening, Kei learned to let go just a little more, to move in time with his inner balance.</p><p>Tadashi knew what he wanted Kei to do: he wanted Kei to lead the dance. If the art of waterbending were to become safe enough to use for their tribe, Kei had to learn to match the ebb and flow of the ocean. Every evening, Tadashi upped the challenge a little more, and every evening, Kei was able to rise up to it.</p><p>Finally, on the eve of the waxing gibbous, Kei took Tadashi’s hand first.</p><p>Tadashi didn’t say a word, but Kei saw all he wanted to say in his eyes. The taunt, the tease, the pride. For the first time, Kei wanted to lead. And for the first time, Tadashi let him.</p><p>The dance still remained slow, peaceful, but there was now a sureness in Kei’s steps that matched the ocean’s pulse. Tadashi could feel it: the push and pull of the tide in the ocean below them as Kei led him in twirls and dips. He felt the rush when Kei held him close, and the calm when he spun him away.</p><p>For the first time since the creation of the world, the ocean moved in time with the moon.</p><p>Kei ended the dance with his hands light on Tadashi’s waist. Tadashi had his palms on Kei’s forearms, and they stood merely a breath apart. The northern breeze was cutting and harsh, but between them the energy sparked, sizzled.</p><p>Tadashi never had the chance to look into Kei’s eyes before, but now he dared. They contrasted his pale hair: dark and ominous, but in that moment, softened in moonlight and stardust.</p><p>Ethereal. Beautiful.</p><p>Something held Kei in place more than Tadashi’s hands or eyes. That energy, pulsating deep in his core, kept him grounded. He ran his eyes over Tadashi’s face as he would his fingers: through the soft tumble of his dark hair, down the length of his cheek, rested on his lips.</p><p>Waited, watched.</p><p>Tadashi had never felt his throat so dry before. His voice came out as a strangled gasp. “Good—ehem. I mean, good job.”</p><p>“That <em>was</em> good, wasn’t it?” Kei’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth. He tried to keep his comment light.</p><p>“It still requires work.”</p><p>And, because he knew he would drown if he spent any longer looking into the moon’s spirit’s eyes, Tadashi averted his gaze and stepped back.</p><p>“We’ll work again tomorrow.” He was afraid to look back, for some reason. Even when the whole of Kei’s aura pulled at him. Before he took a step away, he added, “But yes, it was good.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tadashi was untraceable the whole of the next day.</p><p>The tribe had begun to build their civilization, slowly learning to make houses of ice and snow. Kei saw the future spread out in their frozen horizon. There will stand a great kingdom on that plain of ice, a powerful nation that will weather both time and enemies. And by then, they will have both and moon and the ocean on their side.</p><p>The ocean beneath the glaciers was calm and sparkling blue, so Kei knew that the ocean spirit was alright, wherever he was. But he couldn’t help but look anyway. Tadashi was usually in the village, helping the tribe with mundane tasks. For a spirit, he was quite close to the mortal world. The distant one was a name commonly reserved for Kei, but not that day.</p><p>What he didn’t know was that Tadashi was across the world, a thousand leagues away. He stood in the middle of the ocean, turning every few moments to look toward the new nations taking form. The earthbenders will have the biggest land for sure, and the others wouldn’t mind as much. The firebenders will be content in their ring of fire, and the airbenders were free in their mountain temples.</p><p>Tadashi also foresaw a great calamity befalling the world, but it would not be time yet. Not for a few millennia, at least. There will be pain, and when he let himself see it, his breath hitched in his throat.</p><p>“Kei.”</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>Tadashi whipped around to see the moon spirit walking on the water. In the light of day, Kei was as rugged as any mortal man, dressed in skins and fur to keep himself warm. The garb of the northern water tribe. A garb that matched Tadashi’s own.</p><p>Kei didn’t miss the profound sadness in Tadashi’s eyes before he covered it up with mirth.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Don’t lie to me.”</p><p>And because Tadashi knew that Kei would find out anyway, he sighed and told him of the future. Of his vision. Of Kei’s demise.</p><p>Kei’s face was unreadable when he reached out and took Tadashi’s hand. In a breath, they were back in the north, on the cliff where they spent each night dancing. The ice beneath Tadashi’s bare feet was cold, but Kei’s skin around his hand was enough to warm him from head to toe.</p><p>“It won’t be for a while.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“And there will be one who will replace me.”</p><p>Tadashi sighed and felt a shudder in his breath. Fear. “Yes. But it won’t be you. Can’t we—”</p><p>“Change the tide? You of all people should know better.”</p><p>Kei pursed his lips, then drew closer. He cupped Tadashi’s face, willing the ocean spirit to look up. Once, the gaze of both their eyes was enough to drown them both.</p><p>Now, they both know they’ve found home.</p><p>“I’ll always be with you,” Kei whispered, and Tadashi felt the weight of his promise over his heart. There was no need for more; Tadashi knew the truth of it, and he managed a smile.</p><p>“Tonight is the full moon.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The dance of the moon and ocean ended like so.</p><p>As the northern watertribe gathered in the little oasis they have built in honor of the spirits who taught them how to survive, Kei walked among them, greeting them with jovial smiles and firm arm clasps. He was a far cry from the detached moon sprit from the beginning of the world.</p><p>Finally, he reached Tadashi, seated at the head of the gathering. Kei smiled, held out his hand, and Tadashi took it. They pulled at each other, until they stood forehead on forehead, breaths coming in sync. The rest of the tribe seemed to fall away, and all there was is the silver of moonlight and the depth of the ocean.</p><p>And then, they began to dance.</p><p>Blanketed with the soft push and pull of the sea and the gentle sigh of the evening sky, Kei led Tadashi in a dance very much like the one he watched when they first met. Except now, it was a collaboration; a partnership of two equals. Tadashi beamed as Kei twirled, dipped, and held him close.</p><p>They didn’t know how long they danced, only that in those moments, everything made sense. The world still has a lot of ways to go; Tadashi could see it in his mind’s eye. But right here, in the arms of the only one who could tame and pull the vast recklessness of his nature, is the only place Tadashi wants to be.</p><p>And when it ended, they held each other in an unending circle, eyes locked and breaths mingling, skins burning where they touched. The world could fall apart around them at that moment, and they never would have noticed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The dance of the moon and the ocean became a traditional performance, taught time and time again and passed down from one waterbending master to another. From that first dance the tribe learned of balance, of equality, of life.</p><p>The moon and ocean spirits were inseparable, choosing to live in the mortal world as a pair of koi fish, forever circling each other in the northern oasis as yin and yang. When the dreaded time came and Kei’s mortal form was snuffed out, Tadashi felt his heart crack in two. The moon disappeared for the better part of the hour, and the ocean was inconsolable.</p><p>But promises made between spirits are as unbreakable as fate. Like what Kei said, a new spirit came to replace him in the form of the northern tribe’s princess, the very one he had given life to when she was born. Tadashi knew he would never love her as much as he loves Kei, but he knew that, rather than replace, Yue and Kei were of one spirit. They are the moon, and still very much of equal footing as the ocea.</p><p>The moon and the ocean spirits continue to dance till this present day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I finally finished this baby after letting it stew for three months because I didn't know how to finish it and I ran out of highfalutin words for it. Just kidding.</p><p>I know this has been done before, except maybe Tadashi was made as a mountain spirit because of his name. But I really wanted this moon-and-ocean dynamic, and I went wild with my imagination. It's also not not a hundred percent in line with Avatar history, so I hope you'll forgive me that.</p><p>I hope you liked this one! Comment down below what you think, and kudos are ALWAYS appreciated. Love lots, and as always, keep it chill. ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>